Project Summary/Abstract Along with taste, we perceive the texture and location of food in the oral cavity and these modalities contribute to food choice. The first step leading to the perception of location and texture is activation of oral cavity mechanosensory neurons, most of which reside in the trigeminal ganglion. Some of these neurons project to gustatory regions and modulate taste responses beginning at the first gustatory relay (NST). Yet little is known about the sensitives, receptive field properties, or response specificity of these neurons. The goal of this application is to redirect the research program of a taste scientist through the acquisition of new research skills (genetic encoded calcium imaging of the trigeminal ganglion neurons) to answer questions concerning how these neurons function. With these tools in-hand the long-term goal is to 1) elucidate the classes of mechanosensitive neurons based on functional characteristics, genetic expression and structural characteristics. 2) to manipulate these neurons to determine their specific role in the central nervous system coding of oral cavity stimuli and contributions to behavioral food choice.